


Her General

by m0rkl



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, the order is a dark place for Lena but she had to have had a general at some point right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rkl/pseuds/m0rkl
Summary: All exorcists are assigned to a General.But Lenalee can't remember her smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of short things lately... idk

 

            She didn’t remember much from her homeland. Once upon a time, Lenalee could recall her mother’s gentle touch and her father’s warm smile, but they faded quickly under the pressure of war and tragedy. The only things she could remember from that nightmarish day were their screams and strong arms pulling her away from the scene. Lenalee was six years old when she was brought to the Black Order.

            General Leizel Agpalo was accommodator to The Mountain’s Fist. What were once simple leather gloves became powerful gauntlets when she broke critical point. She was a well-respected general, able to take down flanks of akuma with strength and grace. Most of the time, she preferred working in teams, having those with support type innocence there to back her up. Finders, exorcists and scientist alike enjoyed her presence, though some higher ups at Central founder her personality to be a bit much.

            Agpalo was a small woman, only five foot three, but it didn’t stop her from besting people a few heads taller than her in the training halls. She had dark skin, adorned with beautiful kalinga tattoos she had gotten back home in the Philippines. Her thick wavy hair was cropped short and pushed back by a red cloth, one she replaced with a gold headband upon being promoted to general. She was twenty-six when she was finally given the title. She was twenty-seven when she took on her first and only apprentice. Not more than six months later, she died.

            Lenalee remembered her smile, blindingly bright, but somehow reassuring. She had promised Lenalee the Order wasn’t such a bad place, that they would train together and Lenalee would become strong so that she could protect the ones she loved. As terrible as the war was, Leizel wanted Lenalee to find a reason for fighting. She taught Lenalee how to move swiftly and take advantage of her small size. Though she could never take the place of her parents, Leizel wanted Lenalee to grow up feeling valued and supported. She didn’t want this war to completely steal away this little girl’s childhood innocence, even if she was forced to be a soldier.

            Most of Lenalee’s memories of her general were fond ones. She remembered days in the training hall, practicing the stances Leizel showed her. Lenalee didn’t know more than a few words of English and Leizel only knew a few phrases of Mandirin, none of them particularly helpful. Still, the exorcist could remember laughing when her general told her to keep her head up, there wouldn’t be any akuma on her toes. It was the first time she had laughed since her parents died.

            Lenalee was seven years old when a finder came to her room and explained that General Agpalo would not be returning home. After that, Lenalee was trained by CROWs. Warm smiles, ones like sand between her toes, were replaced by the cold grimaces and indifferent eyes. She stopped laughing for a long time.

            Lenalee could never understand the Order. So many people died. Missions went south and accidents happened. Every single time, she cried for those who were lost. Others cried too, but as a whole, it felt like the Order didn’t care. It was a war. People were always dying. But she couldn’t understand how people faded from memories so quickly.

            By the time her brother arrived at the Order, there was nothing left of General Leizel Agpolo except for a sad, bare headstone without even a body buried beneath it. More than once, Lenalee found herself there, crying for the mentor she spent so little time with. No one else ever seemed to come. Perhaps it was too painful for those who remembered her. Perhaps Lenalee was the only one who was still alive to remember.

            Eventually, like with her parents, Agpalo’s face faded from her memories. She forgot her laugh and the patterns of lines tattooed on her arms and chest. Too many other things filled Lenalee’s head, the dark, ugly thoughts pushed out the good ones. The memory of her warm smiles slipped through Lenalee’s head like sand. Despite that, Lenalee promised to remember her General. If no one else would, Leizel would remain forever in her heart.

            For a long time, the Black Order was a cold place for Lenalee. But it wasn’t at first, and it wouldn’t be forever. Eventually, she would remember how to laugh and different sorts of smiles would fill her heart. Ones that reminded her of home and chocolate cake and new books. Because of that, she could hold her head high. There were no battles to fight on her toes.


End file.
